Bulletin météo
by Abiss672
Summary: Bulletin météo de ce jour: temps gris pour toute la journée, risque d'averses en fin de journée. Température ressentie : Trois degrés. Ace/Luffy OS


**BULLETIN METEO**

 **Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient.

 **Pairing :** Ace/Luffy

 **Catégorie** : Angst.

 **Note:** Pas de romance.

* * *

 **Bulletin météo de ce jour :**

 **temps gris pour toute la journée,**

 **risque d'averses en fin de journée.**

 **Température ressentie : Trois degrés.**

 **...**

Luffy lança une nouvelle fois la balle à Ace qui la récupéra avec agilité. Les deux frères étaient en train de jouer sur la plage, le soleil leur brûlant la peau. Ils attendaient avec impatience que le cuistot finisse de faire le barbecue.

« Tu repars quand Ace ? » Demanda Luffy alors qu'il allongeait son bras pour essayer de piquer une brochette. Sanji lui asséna un coup sur sa main élastique qui s'aplatit sur le grill brûlant. Le capitaine hurla mais récupéra tout de même la brochette de viande. Le blond hurlait au loin.

« Je vais les rejoindre dans quelques minutes, je mange avec toi et je repars » Répondit Ace qui lança la balle recouverte de flamme vers Luffy.

« A table ! » hurla Sanji.

L'équipage arriva au pas de course. Ils s'assirent ensemble près du barbecue, mangeant en rigolant et en félicitant le cuisiner. Personne ne parlait au commandant de Barbe Blanche.

Un nuage passa devant le soleil, obscurcissant momentanément le soleil. La mer commença à s'agiter. Des vagues de plus en plus hautes s'écrasèrent avec fracas contre la falaise. Le vent se leva, faisant frémir les palmiers qui longeaient la baie. Les oiseaux, pris de panique, s'envolèrent à l'unisson, fuyant l'île. Une pluie battante s'écrasa d'un coup sur la plage. L'équipage se leva d'un même mouvement et alla se réfugier dans le navire en silence, Sanji récupérant le barbecue, laissant seul les deux frères sur la plage.

Luffy sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Il utilisa son haki, rien. Il se tourna vers son frère qui fixait un point dans la forêt, le visage neutre. Des buissons bougèrent légèrement au loin.

« Un animal sauvage ? » Demanda Luffy à son frère, tout deux trempés par la pluie battante. La météo empêchait les pirates de voir perceptiblement.

Ace se tourna finalement vers son frère et lui sourit tendrement.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Ace ? »Demanda Luffy, effrayé. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Quelque chose se préparait.

Les vagues submergèrent les pieds de Luffy qui ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite. Son grand frère s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça avec tendresse. Luffy voulait bouger mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était comme paralysé dans les bras de son ainé. Au loin, il aperçu enfin une ombre sortir de la forêt. Celle-ci s'approchait lentement.

« Ace, il faut qu'on parte… » Supplia-t-il. Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas, enlaçant toujours son frère.

« Tu sais que je t'aime Luffy » chuchota le plus âgé, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

« Ace, je crois que c'est la marine, il faut qu'on parte, lâche moi » Ordonna-t-il, essayant de repousser l'homme.

La silhouette se rapprochait, avançant de plus en plus rapidement. Son corps se balançant au rythme de ses pas.

« Qu'est ce que.. » Luffy se concentra pour essayer de reconnaître l'homme. Sa respiration s'arrêta brusquement.

« ACE, LACHE MOI. C'EST AKAINU, IL FAUT QU'ON PARTE ! » Il essaya de repousser de toute ces forces son frère, en vain. Celui-ci le serra encore plus fort.

Akainu se mit à courir en leur direction.

« ACE, DEGAGE, VITE. IL VA NOUS TUER. »

Le poing d'Akainu s'enflamma.

« ACE ! » Hurla-t-il.

Soudain, la plage sembla comme paralysée. Le mouvement des vagues s'était arrêté. Le vent était tombé d'un coup. La pluie battante avait cessée, ne laissant qu'un crachin hivernal tomber sur le sable fin. La brume envahissait la plage.

Akainu avait transpercé Ace. Luffy sentit la chaleur du poing de magma à quelques centimètres de son torse. Son frère ne le lâcha toujours pas, son visage caché dans les cheveux noirs du plus jeune.

« ACE ! » Hurla-t-il, tel un animal à l'agonie.

Nami sortit soudainement du navire, s'approcha des trois hommes qui ne bougeaient plus, leva son poing dans les airs et asséna un énorme coup de poing dans le visage de son capitaine.

« LUFFY DEBOUT ! »


End file.
